A photovoltaic solar silicon wafer is a core part in a solar power generation system, and is also the part with the highest value in the solar power generation system. The photovoltaic solar silicon wafer plays a role in converting solar energy into electric energy, and the electric energy is fed into a storage battery for storage or directly used for driving a load to operate. The quality and cost of the photovoltaic solar silicon wafer directly determine the quality and cost of the whole solar power generation system.
Along with the technology accumulation of semiconductor equipment industry in several tens of years, photovoltaic equipment enterprises basically have the whole production line equipment capacity of solar battery manufacturing equipment. A photovoltaic solar silicon wafer printing machine has already been widely applied to printing production of photovoltaic solar silicon wafers, the photovoltaic solar silicon wafer printing machine is greatly advanced in the aspects of accuracy and automation through years of development, and the photovoltaic solar silicon wafer printing machine has a repeated printing capacity in micron scale dimensions. One of the most important steps of printing the photovoltaic solar silicon wafer is manufacturing extremely fine circuits on the front face and back face of the silicon wafer, and the metal coating technology is generally completed by a screen printing technique, namely forming a circuit or an electrode on the silicon wafer through silk screen mesh pressing of a conducting paste containing metal. Therefore, the quality of the photovoltaic solar silicon wafer depends on the equipment quality of the photovoltaic solar silicon wafer printing machine to a large extent.
According to an existing photovoltaic solar silicon wafer printing machine, the transportation of silicon wafers is unstable and is easily damaged, the silicon wafers are easy to deviate, the printing accuracy is not high enough, more defective products exist, and the printing efficiency is low.